


Exo Group chat

by Alexyeolmae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexyeolmae/pseuds/Alexyeolmae
Summary: Exo's Baekhyun makes a master plan with his beagle friends Chanyeol and Chen. He immediately proceeds further to make his plan successful. He creates a group chat and adds all EXO members, including the one's that left!





	1. Exo plans for Hawaii- 1

**Author's Note:**

> Exo Ot-12 group chat

Baekhyun wanted to go on a trip, not alone but with all of his members.

It was supposed to be a secret trip. Not even his parents and company should know about it.

That was impossible, but he could make it happen if his best buddies Chanyeol and Chen helped him out.

Chanchen were absolutely fine with the plan. 

" Let's go to Hawaii...all twelve of us ", three of them vowed to make it happen.

*** *** ***

The current EXO members live in Seoul at the dorm, except for Lay. He lives in China.

In their apartment, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun live in the upper floor while Xiumin,Chen, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo live in the floor below them. They all have their own personal rooms.

Kris, Luhan and Tao are living in China, separately! 

Baekhyun opens his iPhone and quickly adds all of dear members for a group chat. He just decided to ignore the fact that it was past midnight.

_____________________________

* Just a drabble about the funny conversation of EXO in their new group chat *

Baekhyun created the group chat.

Chanyeol was playing guitar in his room.

Chen was listening to ballad songs.

Xiumin was watching a drama.

Sehun was playing mobile games.

Kai was chatting with his other friends.

Suho was checking about his group's upcoming schedule.

Kyungsoo was returning from his shooting.

Lay was resting on his desk, while thinking about the lyrics.

Tao was applying his daily routine for his face and body.

Luhan was practicing his vocals.

Kris, well he was just sleeping. A good rest was important for a busy man.

Suddenly everyone's phone buzzed.

Few opened their phone right away and rest few ignored and continued to do whatever they were doing.

Soon the messages popped up continuously...


	2. Exo plans to Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the chat...

**Exo's group chat**

*** THE Great PLAN ***

Baekhyunie : Hey guys... ^•^

( Chanyeol Online)

Chanyeolie : Baek what is this? A new group chat? I'm excited.

Baekhyunie : I know you will be :-) Anyways I have created this to discuss an important matter.

Chanyeolie : Oh really? I'm so excited.

( Jongdae Online)

Chenie : Wow another group chat!!! Baekhyun make me an admin too. ^^

Chanyeolie : Then make me too...\0/

Baekhyunie : Okay sure.

( Chanyeol admin, Jongdae admin)

Chanyeolie : yayyy!!! I'm so excited.

Chenie : Chanyeol can you please stop being excited for everything.

Chanyeolie : Man you are no fun at all. :-(

Chenie : Ugh! So what is the reason behind this group chat.

Baeky : Do you remember what we discussed yesterday?

Chenie : You mean the thing about our ex members?

Chanyeolie : Oh I remember it too... What about it? Don't tell me you are going to tell that to everyone now itself!

Chenie : What!? Baekhyun!

Baeky : YES

(Suho online, Minseok online)

$uho : Guys what is going on? We already have a group chat. So why did you create another one? @0@

Umin : Yeah I was thinking the same. It's freaking 2:45 AM...you beagles :-0

Chanyeolie : Hyung! But I kinda like the group name ^∆^

Chenie : No one asked your opinion. '_'

Umin : Lol... Poor Chanyeol... XD

Baekhyunie : Suho Hyung! Those group chats are monitored by our managers. So I made this one only for our members.

( Sehun Online, Luhan online)

Sehunie : whoa! Another group chat? Seriously??!!! At this hour? Hyungs why don't you guys act your age?

Chanyeolie : Sehun what's so wrong with having another group chat? It's not like you are active in other groups -_-

Chenie : Chanyeol don't overreact. And Sehun when you know the reason behind this, I'm sure you will love it.

Umin: I'm going to sleep... ×~×  
  
( Jongin online)

KimKai : lolll Sehun...XD

Sehunie : Kai...there is nothing to laugh out loud about   
-_-

Baekhyunie : Hey! Maknaes, you both need to shut up. ~∆~

Umin : Says the one who never shuts up for a second in the dorm. ~_-

Chenie : LOL ^^

Baeky : Xiumin hyung!!!!

Sehunie : umin hyung! You just said you are going to sleep! \O.O/

Umin : You guys are roasting each other. So I don't want to miss any fun. This is interesting than the drama I'm watching.

$uho : Enough guys. Don't argue. You need to spill the matter now. I'm really sleepy you guys.

( Yixing Online)

ZyxLay : Hi everyone :-) Is everything okay?

KimKai : Hello lay hyung. You are awake at such an hour!?

ZyxLay : Yeah, I got continuous message notifications. So I thought this must be something important.

Umin : Lay, you can go back to sleep. I think this is not that important.

Baekhyunie : No...Lay hyung stay. Don't go.

Chanyeolie : Yeah don't go...

Sehunie : ooohohhooohooo

Chenie : Sehun! Don't tell me you are trying to sing your humming lines from our song " don't go"

Sehunie : Yes!! I'm glad you can understand me hyung.

( ZiTao Online)

PandaTao : Hey guys....Why am I in this group?

Umin : OMG!!! Am I dreaming? Are my eyes working fine?

Sehunie : Whoa Whoa Whoaaa!!!

KimKai : TAO!! Why are you here??? O-o

PandaTao : I don't know!!. All of a sudden I saw these messages...

ZyxLay : OMG! Tao??! I did not expect this.

$uho : Tao??

PandaTao : Suho Hyung...?!

$uho : Tao

PandaTao : Suho Hyung TTTTTTTTT

$uho : Tao TTTTT

Chenie : Yuk ewww hyung please stop this. This feels like a reunion of ex-lovers...!

Chanyeolie : haha lol...this is interesting. Suho Hyung....lmao

Baekhyunie : Tao...

PandaTao : Baekhyun hyung...?

Baekhyunie : Tao hii

PandaTao: Hi...

Baekhyunie : I added you in the group...Tao.

Umin: Ugh please.... not you too Baekhyun

KimKai : Hyung what is really going on?

( Kris Wuifan Online)

KrisWu : Ugh.... woah Who added me in here?

Sehunie : OMG...who added the galaxy guy in here?

Chanyeolie : Sehun! Behave nicely.

Sehunie: Sorry Kris hyung. I was just a little bit shocked.

KrisWu : It's okay Sehun. And Chanyeol... it's fine, You don't have to correct him.

Chanyeolie : Kris Hyung! how are you? I missed you so much.

KrisWu : Chanyeol! Man you don't have to miss me.

Chanyeolie: Krissss Hyungggg...TTTTT

Chenie : uhh there there Chanyeol. Don't cry.

KimKai : Um sorry to interrupt but seriously what is going on?

$uho : Baekhyun why did you add them? That too during late in the night. Do you remember how kyungsoo warned you?

Baekhyunie : Hyung you don't have to remind me. :-/

ZyxLay: What did D.O say? I didn't know that because you know...I was in China.

Chenie : Wait, Lay hyung I will explain.

PandaTao: wahh I want to know that too :D Chen hyung please use basic words so that I can understand too.

KimKai : Hyung... Don't tell him. Tao is a scaredy cat. Haha ; p

KrisWu : That I agree. I'm glad I don't have to accompany him to shower anymore.

Baekhyunie : Reminisce about the past? Yeah I miss those days too.

PandaTao: I remember Kris hyung whenever I am scared. Hyung I missed you.

KrisWu : Tao or Zitao or whatever your name is, I'm still mad at you. So don't bring up the past.

PandaTao : waahhh... So you hate me now!?? TTTTTTTTT

Sehun: Aw there there, Don't cry Tao.

Umin : Tao, Kris said that he was just angry. He doesn't hate you. Right Kris?

Chenie : Say it hyung...

$uho : KRIS

Kris: Yeah ?! Okay...I don't hate you Tao.

(Kyungsoo online)

D.O : Seriously?!! Another group chat? What the hell is going on here?

Sehunie: Wow Kyungsoo hyung! You woke up?

D.O: No, I just came back from my drama shooting.

ZyxLay : D.O don't forget to take your multi-vitamin tablets.

D.O : Sure Lay hyung. And back to my question. What's with another group chat?

KimKai : Hyung, you might be shocked to know this but we have Kris hyung and Tao in the group chat. >^<

PandaTao: Hi D.O. hyung. We are just talking about you.

Kris: Hey Buddy!

D.O: Oh hello you two. I hope you are in fine health :-) and back to my another question. Who created this group chat?

Umin: Kyungsoo why don't you go and rest for a bit?

D.O: It's okay hyung. I slept in the car :-) and still no one answered MY question???! °^°

$uho: Kyungsoo... Calm down. The boys have a reason itseems.

D.O: Suho Hyung, I already told you didn't I? No more stupid group chats. Who created this? Chanyeol did you do this?

Chanyeolie : Hey not me!! I swear on Kai. It's not me.

KimKai : Why on me!!

D.O : Then who else? Jongdae is it you?!!

Chenie : It's not me. I assure you Kyungsoo...

D.O: Our loyal man Sehun, you need you speak out.

Sehunie: It's Baekhyun hyung.

Baekhyunie : What the F*** Sehun!!

Sehunie : Sorry hyung but I gotta keep up my title.

D.O : Baekhyun!!! Are you in your room right now? °#°

Baekhyunie : Oh god! Kyungsoo I can explain. This is not a useless group chat like the previous ones. I have added our ex members too.

D.O : I could see that. So???

KimKai : Wait all our ex members? I don't see Luhan hyung.

LuLu : Hi...I'm here too. I was there from the initial messages. But I decided to keep my silence.

Sehunie: Luhan hyung !???

Lulu: Hi Sehun

Sehunie: Hyung...Hii

Tao: Hi Luhan hyung...

Lulu : Hello Tao, Hello kris and Hello everyone.

Umin : Luge...Hi. gosh this is so awkward to greet like this.

Lulu : Hahaha...I agree with that Xiumin

Chenie : Oh come on. Hyung! You are exaggerating. It's really not that awkward. Oh btw hi Luhan hyung.

Kimkai : I'm glad all of us are in this group chat. I like it this way.

Sehunie : #Metoo

PandaTao : #Methree ;-)

Chanyeolie : #Mefour...

D.O : Okay! Chanyeol stop...It's time to interrupt, Baekhyun go ahead and say what you want to share.

Baekhyunie: Now our Ot12 are online. So I'm going to tell you all about something.

PandaTao: Don't tell me you are getting married??

Baekhyunie: What?! No!!!

Chenie : Lmao where did that even come from? Tao you should stop reading those shitty gossip tabloids.

PandaTao : Hyung...I just made a guess. That's all.

$uho: Tao let Baekhyun finish what he wants to say. Don't interrupt.

PandaTao: Okay hyung. ~∆~

Sehunie: You still listen to him?? Lol he is not your leader anymore.

Chanyeolie: Sehun!!!... hyung said not to interrupt.

Sehunie: ugh fine (-_-)

Baekhyunie: Thanks for the help Chanyeol.

Chanyeolie: Aye! No big deal ^=^

D.O: Just come to the point already. You are testing my patience!

Baekhyunie: Alright... Okay...I have a crazy idea and this might sound ridiculous but I want all of us to go on a trip.

KimKai: Wowww!!!

Umin : That's a one big crazy idea. But I love it ^°^

Chanyeolie : It is indeed crazy... And an awesome idea. B-)

$uho: That's your plan!!! Unbelievable!

Chenie : Yes! I couldn't believe it either!

Sehunie: Baekhyun hyung... I apologize. You are a genius.

Luhan: wait!! All of us? You mean including us?? O.O

Chenie : Yes hyung...all 12 of us. We have planned a three day trip to Hawaii.

Chanyeolie : And this is going to be a secret trip. I'm so excited about it since Baek told me about it yesterday.

KrisWu : Ah! But I don't think it's a good idea. It's impossible.

D.O : Why not? Hyung I think for once Baekhyun gave an awesome idea. A secret reunion is what we need.

ZyxLay: Yes I agree too :-)

Baekhyunie: Thanks Kyungsoo and Lay hyung ^0^

PandaTao: Aww I wanna attend this trip. Is it really okay?

Umin: ofcourse Tao!

KrisWu: But...I donno what to say.

$uho: Oh come on Kris...

KrisWu: Ugh!! You think this is easy for you guys but it's not. Luhan please back me up here. You understand what I am saying right!?

Lulu: Yes. Guys it's been few years since we have left the group. So it's better this way.

Sehunie: Hyung!! Don't say that. You were one of us. Our brotherhood is strong.

Umin : Yes... Let's forget the past. We have moved on. A healing trip is what we need.

ZyxLay: Please Lulu...

PandaTao : Even though I want to come, what they said is right. Maybe we should not meet. It's for the best.

$uho: No shut up Tao. You are coming.

Baekhyunie : Yahh! Tao...you have to come. I'm not requesting you. This is an order.

KrisWu: ah... Guys listen

D.O : Let me just tell one thing. We always remember you guys. How it would be if you three are still in our group. We all trained and debuted together. We went through hardships and success together. So we always have our bond...All twelve of us can still continue that bond. So...

Lulu : I'm crying. Kyungsoooo... This is so touching TT

Sehun : We are One. Always.

PandaTao: I cannot find my tissues. I'm sobbing. :-(

ZyxLay : This is what we all feel. We always love you guys. So don't hesitate and let's make this trip successful.

Chanyeolie : Kris Hyung please. No one will know. It's just us.

Baekhyunie : Kris hyung please

KrisWu: Alright alright... I agree...

$uho : Thank you Kris...<3 So now do you agree Luhan?

Lulu : I agree too. I want to meet everyone right away if possible.

KimKai : Tao???

PandaTao: Tbh I already started packing my bag. XD

Umin: Wow great! Everyone agreed!

Baekhyunie : I expected this. So I have already booked the guest house for our trip...^√^

Sehunie : Hyung! Before that we need book flight tickets... ~∆~

$uho : We can do that once we adjust all of our schedules... •√•

Chanyeolie : Waah I'm so excited...^^ It's going to be the best trip ever.

Chenie : Yes... That's for sure.

Baekhyunie : I'm so thankful for all of you guys.

\\(0∆0)/

___________________________

A/N: If you gave time to read this short fic, Please do leave your comments...^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it good? Bad? Drop your comments :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your opinions


End file.
